A Shirley Temple and a Scotch on the Rocks
by 4evergaara
Summary: A story that was based on a personal experience with my dad. NickXOC.


A Shirley Temple and a Scotch on the Rocks

**Author's Note: This contains JackieXNick, which is a OCXCanon pairing. If you don't like it, then go read something else! This was actually based on a past experience I had with my dad before he married my mom. It's kind of one of those special memories for me.**

"Get your jacket." Nick said, as he got his jacket from the coat rack by the door.

"Why? Where are we going?" Jackie asked. She got up and grabbed her Half-Life jacket and zipped it halfway up.

"We're going out for a little while." He said while he opened the living room door.

"Finally we get to do something outside the house for once!" She said cheerfuly. Nick got in the car and started the Sunfire up. Jackie hopped into the passenger's seat and got her seatbelt on. As they drove, there was nothing but complete silence. They occasionally glanced at each other, but there was barely any talking. Nick stopped at a bar that he usually went to on weekends to play pool or cards with his "friends".

"Why are we coming here?" She asked.

"I figured I would spend a Saturday night with you and introduce you to some of the guys I know." Nick said. He got out of the car and Jackie followed. He opened the door and a few of the patrons turned their heads to see who it was. Nick sat down at the bar and Jackie stood next to him.

"You can sit down. You don't have to stand, y'know?" Nick said. She pulled the barstool up and sat down. They waited a little while before the bartender came over to them.

"What can I get ya?" He asked.

"Get me a Scotch on the Rocks and a Shirley Temple for the girl." Nick said with a smirk.

"Ya sure you don't want a Dirty Shirley?"

"No. She's not a drinker." Nick said looking over at her. The bartender started to make their drinks.

"Hey, Nick, what's a Shirley Temple?" Jackie asked.

"A Shirley temple is a non-alcoholic beverage that was named after the child actress of the same name." He said.

"I know Shirley Temple. I used to have a Shirley Temple Doll when I lived with my grandma." She said.

"Y'know, you kinda look like her." Nick said as Jackie blushed. The bartender came over to them with their drinks. Nick took the Maraschino cherry that was on her drink and held it up. Jackie bit the cherry and giggled. She took a drink of the cocktail.

"It's sweet." She said.

"That's because they make it with a lemon-lime soda and Grenadine Syrup. You've seen me make one before, but I mixed whiskey in mine." Nick said.

!~*~!

Nick was in the middle of a card game when Jackie walked over to the game he was playing.

"Who's the little missy?" One of the older guys asked.

"This is Jackie." Nick said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." The man said extending out his hand. She grabbed it firmly and shook it.

"H-hi." She said quietly.

"She's just shy around new people." Nick said.

"Why don't you join us?" Another guy said.

"I don't know how to play..." She said.

"It's ok. It's all a game of luck." He said, "And we'll go easy on you."

"I'm not sure that's possible for you!" Nick said while laughing. They delt the cards to everyone and gave Jackie some poker chips. They laid out their cards.

"Two pairs, Jacks over Kings." One of them said.

"Hmph. I have a pair of queens, and another pair of queens. I believe the term is four of a kind, boys." Nick said triumphantly. Nick looked over to Jackie, who had a confused look on her face.

"Is this good?" She said revealing her cards, which were three Tens and a nine.

"That's three of a kind, sweetie." The older man said.

They kept playing a few more rounds until it got late...

!~*~!

"Nick, it's getting late. Shouldn't we head home?" Jackie asked.

"Well, if you really want to go, then we'll go." Nick said while he put out his cigarette, "Well Gentlemen, I will be heading homeward, and I will bid you a farewell." He said.

"Come back nex time with the little sweetie." The older man said, waiving to her. She waved back at him and grabbed her purse. They both left in a matter of moments. As Nick started up the car, he leaned over to Jackie and Gave her a kiss on the Forehead.

!~*~!


End file.
